The King of Cartoons XVIII
thumb|230px The King of Cartoons XVIII - Childs of Destiny é a 18ª temporada de The King of Cartoons, e é a oitava temporada retratando a luta contra a Tower of Darkness. Criada por Vinix e publicada no Tumblr. A história continua após o desaparecimento de Vinix, mas diferente da crença popular, a história não vai se passar no ponto de vista de Lina Tenshi, Leo, ou Jin Willpower, mas sim de um personagem inédito chamado Toma. Embora a história se baseie bastante no jogo Shining Force EXA, as parte originais irão se focar nos personagens tentando não perder a esperança após a queda do Rei dos Desenhos na batalha passada. Personagens como Mega Man X, Sora e até mesmo Jin Kazama vão investir seus ataques diretamente contra Rugal e a ToD após a suposta morte de seu amigo. A história terá fortes ligações com os Spin-Offs lançados entre XVII e XVIII, principalmente o arco novo na publicação independente de The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum, sendo aconselhável lê-la antes dessa temporada. História Após a suposta derrota de Vinix contra Rugal, a esperança no coração de alguns heróis é abalada e muitos já não possuem tanta certeza se é possível derrotar a Tower of Darkness. Em meio desse mundo em luto, surge Toma, um garoto de passado desconhecido que apenas almeja se tornar Rei. Cyrille e outros personagens convivem com Toma em Yi'el Village, e estão dispostos a obter um poderoso artefato chamado Shining Force para mudar o mundo. Personagens Geo-Fortress * Toma * Cyrille * Zenus * Zhirra * Gadfort * Maebelle * Amitaliri * Faulklin * Duga * Adam * Garyu * Avalon * Bornay * Gilnay * Hikanay Clube Fusão * Lina Tenshi * Leo * Vicious Zaoldyeck * Pichu * Matt * Goku * Mega Man X * Sora * Zero * Axl * Serena Tsukino Barões dos Desenhos * Mickey Mouse * Pernalonga Outros Heróis * Superman * Sonic the Hedgehog * Jin Kazama * Alucard * Naruto Uzumaki Ho-kago Tea Time * Angeline Stars * Azusa Nakano Outros * Jin Willpower * Sachiel * Catheana * Blue Jacket Vilões Noswald Empire * Ragnadaam III * Phillip Magnus * Riemsianne La Vaes * Lurnaezel Tower of Darkness * Rugal Bernstein * Akuma * Sigma * Kazuya Mishima * Wataru Takigawa Gaia's Army * Gaia * Zeféia Outros * Zamasu * Azazel Capítulos Abertura e Encerramento * Opening 1: WORLD'S LOVE **Lyrics: Mi **Composition: Tomoko Morita **Arrangement: **Artist: Mi **Capítulos: 01-? * Ending 1: Love **Lyrics: Mi **Composition: Tomoko Morita **Arrangement: **Artist: Mi **Capítulos: 01-? Comentário do Autor The King of Cartoons XVIII vai ser uma temporada bem diferente para quem estava acostumado com vários pontos tradicionais até então. Digo... Como é possível uma história principal de TKOC sem um TKOC? Mas esse será um dos pontos que a temporada tenta abordar. Até agora nós vimos as aventuras de Vinix. Ele conheceu lugares, pessoas, criou amizades e inimizades. Ganhou o respeito de muitos, amigos ou inimigos. Todos esses laços que ele desenvolveu em seus anos como Rei dos Desenhos, veremos eles reagindo a dor e a perda. Afinal, Vinix morreu na última temporada, não é mesmo? Haha *Piscadela* Personagens que sempre acreditaram que Vinix poderia vencer, como eles vão lidar com a derrota dele? Abalados, como eles vão superar o desespero, o sentimento de perda e que estão vulneráveis agora? Eles somente sabem que existe um culpado: Rugal Bernstein, e que ele é a semente maligna que vem plantando caos e discórdia sobre o mundo antes mesmo de Vinix se tornar Rei dos Desenhos. Mas é possível derrotar alguém que já matou DOIS Reis dos Desenhos? Claro, muita gente deve me questionar sobre o nosso "suposto" novo protagonista. Afinal, se a temporada é sobre o luto, a perda de Vinix... Ela não deveria ser sobre Lina ou Leo? Mas ao invés disso temos um novo personagem: Toma. Mas vocês me conhecem... A história não é pra ser, em sua essência, uma história sombria, negativa ou melancólica. Isso aqui não é pra ser o "KH Days" de TKOC. Então Toma foi colocado na equação para equilibrar as coisas. Ele é um garoto alegre que vai ter suas próprias aventuras com seu grupo, mas eventualmente ele irá encontrar um Clube Fusão com o espírito "quebrado" e sem esperança, com os membros que ainda escolheram lutar, atacando Rugal com o coração cheio de ódio. Toma não sabe quem é, e portanto muita coisa no mundo é novo para ele. Tudo é uma novidade. E ele não entende por que as pessoas, principalmente Cyrille, se importam tanto com esse tal de "Vinix". Sua jornada vai leva-lo a aprender o quão extraordinário esse Rei dos Desenhos foi, e o quão seu desaparecimento quebrou o coração de muitas pessoas. Ele vai entender que Vinix conquistou seu lugar no Mundo dos Desenhos, o que fará Toma questionar: Qual o lugar dele nesse mundo? Talvez isso esteja ligado com o desejo irracional dele de se tornar "Rei", um desejo que ele tem desde que se conhece por gente. A história terá uma certa base no prólogo de Kingdom Hearts 2, Tekken 6 e Shining Force EXA, uma decisão que possa ter pego alguns de surpresa. Já que provavelmente parecia inviável adaptar a história de Shining Force EXA com a história de Cyrille sendo algo completamente diferente em TKOC. Mas se pensar bem... O passado da personagem original não era lá muito relevante para a progressão do roteiro do EXA. E eu já tinha planejado isso a algum tempo. Existiram algumas pistas no arco Treasure Hunters de Maximum Impact 3. Algumas questões sobre o Toma... Não, o sonho dele em se tornar Rei não tem base em Kamen Rider Zi-O que estreou recentemente (No momento que escrevi esse texto). É uma coincidência, mas quando vi isso, percebi que haveria esse questionamento. A verdade é que a história foi planejada a fundo na época de Kamen Rider Ghost. Parte da trilha sonora dessa temporada vem dele, portanto, quando lançaram a OST de Ghost eu imediatamente já comecei a escrever os primeiros capítulos de XVIII que já incluíam o sonho de Toma em ser "Rei". Essa ideia é bem mais inspirada no personagem Subaru de Saint Seiya Omega, que tinha o desejo de se tornar um deus. Sobre o tema de Toma: E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude). Sim, eu escolhi para fazer uma jogada de nomes com o jogo Shining Force EXA, mas não, o EXA não passa a significar "Exciting Attitude", o EXA de Shining Force aqui em TKOC continua tendo o mesmo significado do jogo (Que eu não faço ideia do que seja... Afinal, essa sigla não aparece em nenhum momento do jogo além de uma dungeon opcional). Eu sei que existe um Tohma e dois Toumas em TKOC. Mas como o nome da Cyrille não foi mudado, achei que não deveria mudar o do Toma também. Por que o Zamasu ta aqui se eu o odeio e vejo ele como o vilão mais Anti-Dragon Ball possível? Haha Leiam e vocês vão ver... Trívias * Essa é a primeira temporada principal a não se passar no ponto de vista de Vinix na maioria dos capítulos. Categoria:Temporadas